


Summer Night

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Jongin and Sehun share a tub of ice cream together on a summer night.





	Summer Night

Sehun fed Jongin the last bits of ice cream in the tub as they laid in a hammock together outside at three in the morning on a summer night. The two wanted to do something together, but didn't want to go out anywhere, so Jongin went to the nearest 24 hour convenience store and got a small tub of chocolate ice cream and decided to spend the evening with Sehun in a hammock. Even though they were out pretty late, neither of them could sleep, so they thought that was the perfect time to do so. They sat outside with the only sounds to be heard were crickets and the occasional hum from Jongin to express his happiness.

Once the tub of ice cream was finished, Sehun rushed inside to put the empty tub in the trash and the spoons in the sink to be washed in the morning. He then rushed back outside to go cuddle with Jongin. Jongin smiled as Sehun returned and nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's broad shoulder. Sehun let out a soft chuckle and rubbed Jongin's back. He always enjoyed cuddling with Jongin as it relaxed him but also let him admire how soft he could be, especially if he's sleepy. Although Jongin could fall asleep any and everywhere at any time, his favorite place to sleep was in Sehun's arms.

"Sehun?" Jongin asked tiredly, "We should do this more often. I like when it's just the two of us in a quiet environment, enjoying a comforting silence, using our body language and actions to show affection and silent 'I love yous' to each other."

"Wow, that was really gay." Sehun replied, "But I feel the exact same way."

Jongin giggled softly and nuzzled into Sehun's shoulder one last time before closing his eyes and quickly falling into a deep slumber as his back was rubbed gently. After a few minutes, Sehun too fell asleep with Jongin in his arms. The two stayed in that hammock all night cuddling, both sleeping peacefully. Jongin was in more of a deep sleep than Sehun was though, so when the sunlight began to shine in Sehun's eyes, he scrunched his face and groaned softly, wanting to not be blinded by the sun. He buried his face in Jongin's hair to block out the sunlight and went back to sleep.

When it hit about 9 in the morning, Sehun woke up again and looked down at Jongin, who was still peacefully sleeping in his arms. Sehun smiled down at Jongin, admiring how peaceful his boyfriend looked while the sunlight hit his beautifully tanned skin. No matter how many times Jongin didn't want to believe it, his bare face was absolutely perfect to Sehun. In fact, it was one of his favorite things in the world. Jongin's beautifully tanned skin not covered by makeup with his beautiful eyes looking up Sehun was one of the things Sehun enjoyed seeing. It calmed him somehow. Just knowing someone so perfect was in his life made him feel a type of way he couldn't explain, and he planned to keep it like that. He never wanted that amazing sight to be taking away from him, as he didn't want to lose something that made him so happy.

Sehun carefully got up from the hammock, careful not to wake Jongin and went inside the house to get something. Even though he never woke Jongin up while getting out of the hammock, Jongin did wake up when he didn't feel Sehun's warm besides him anymore. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, his bedhead all over the place. He looked around with his tired eyes, wondering where Sehun could've gone. When he saw Sehun come out of the house with his hands behind his back, he smiled softly and greeted him.

Sehun smiled and walked up to Jongin, looking him in the eyes.

"Jongin, when I first met you, I didn't expect for you to become so important in my life. But somehow, you did. I'm so lucky to have you in my life and I couldn't ask for someone more perfect than you, because I really can't think of anyone who's more perfect than you. I want you to know, you make me so happy, and since we started dating, I'm the happiest I've ever been. However, I'd like to make you, and myself even happier."

Sehun finished speaking before he got down on one knee, moving his hands from behind his back to open a tiny black box, revealing a diamond ring inside.

"Kim Jongin, will you do the honors of marrying me, and living a very happy life with me?" Sehun said with a smile.

Jongin teared up with happiness before nodding softly and whispering a "yes" to Sehun. Sehun smiled wider and took the ring out of the box and put it on Jongin's finger. Jongin then hugged Sehun tightly, smiling widely, continuously whispering "I love you" to him. Sehun hugged back.

"I love you too, Jongin."


End file.
